


I Know You All Over Again

by PrinceSkylar



Series: Naruto Rare pairs for the Soul [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, But its only mentioned, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hokage Uzumaki Kushina, Kakashi is an inuzuka, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Traditions, konoha doesnt suck, men kissing, naruto rare pair, rare pairs, sasuke rare pair, uchiha live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: Mikoto then sat up a little straighter and offered a small smile. “As we both know, Kiba is of marrying age. As is Sasuke…”Ah. That was what this was about. Tsume gave a small grunt, leaning back as she raked her fingers through her hair. “Damn, it’s time for that, huh?”It had been talked about, a handful of years ago. Tsume had never expected Sasuke and Kiba to actually be arranged to be married after all.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke, back ground Inuzuka Hana/Umino Iruka
Series: Naruto Rare pairs for the Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	I Know You All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shaking off some quarantine depression by writing one of the rare pairs I've fallen for. I love the idea of Kiba and  
> Sasuke growing up together. I also love the idea of them being together because why not?

When Tsume opened her front door to see Uchiha Mikoto standing before her, dressed in an elegant kimono the color of a dusky twilight and with her long raven hair tied up in a bun atop her head, she knew the woman hadn’t stopped by for a friendly chat like usual. This was something more. Something serious and something important. Tsume found her head cocking to the side slowly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Well, don’t just stand there, come in.” She held the door open wider, allowing space for the woman to enter.

Mikoto gave a small snort, her own playful smile forming on her lips. “How polite.” She chided gently but she had no venom or irritation in her voice. They’d been best friends all their lives; she was far too used to Tsume’s gruff nature and sharp sense of humor. She strode into the Inuzuka home, giving a small hum as she watched Tsume shut the door. “I hope I haven’t come at a bad time?”

“I got nothing going on,” Tsume waved a dismissive hand and wasted no time in leading Mikoto towards the back room, the one with the door facing the expensive backyard. The room where all the important stuff was talked about in privacy. 

The door facing the yard was open, sunlight streaming in and bathing the room in spring warmth. Mikoto took her seat at the table in the center of the room and Tsume didn’t hesitate to sit across from her, reaching for the tea kettle on the center of the table. She had made some earlier, hoping to enjoy the silence by herself for a while before getting to work with her chores and checking on all the dogs, but this seemed a better use for it. She poured Mikoto a cup and then herself, setting the kettle back down and taking a small sip of hers. “Haven’t seen that kimono in a while. Should I be worried?”

“I hope not,” Mikoto offered with a small laugh, sipping her own tea slowly. “Fugaku was supposed to be here too, mind you, but there was a clan emergency he had to tend to and I’m just not patient. So I came myself. It’s nothing bad, at least I hope it isn’t. I suppose it depends on how you feel about it.” She set her cup down gently and then clasped her hands together on the table. 

Tsume arched an eyebrow curiously. “You’re making me kinda nervous, Mikoto. What’s this all about?”

“It’s about your son, actually.”

Tsume blinked in surprise and sat up a little straighter. “Kiba?” She questioned, setting her own tea cup down. “What’s he done now? Don’t tell me he broke something of yours-”

“No, no, nothing like that!” Mikoto was quick to shake her head, taking a small breath. She seemed a bit...nervous, actually. Smelled nervous, too. Tsume noted that the anxious smell wasn’t strong, but it was present enough for her to know that whatever Mikoto was going to say, she’d been thinking about it for quite some time. Mikoto then sat up a little straighter and offered a small smile. “As we both know, Kiba is of marrying age. As is Sasuke…”

Ah. That was what this was about. Tsume gave a small grunt, leaning back as she raked her fingers through her hair. “Damn, it’s time for  _ that _ , huh?”

This wasn’t a new thing between them. In fact, the first time they had this conversation it had been about Itachi and Hana, not Sasuke and Kiba. A marriage between Itachi and Hana had been suggested by Hokage Kushina herself. There had been some dispute over it, of course. Itachi was, after all, Uchiha heir and the Inuzuka clan was far from the most numerous and noble of clans. Everyone had been itching to get their hands on Itachi, but despite the Inuzuka not being numerous or having any special sort of jutsu like the Hyuga or the Uchiha or even the Uzumaki, they were a Clan loyal to Konoha. They fought tooth and nail for the village, provided the village with nin-hounds and had been around as long as the Uchiha. They had their own power, albeit in a different form, and they were entitled to a say in the ties they made with other Clans.

The original agreement for Itachi and Hana had fallen apart, though, when Hana had found herself entangled with one Umino Iruka. Not that that was really a big problem, of course. By then Sasuke and Kiba had been born and their parents, having grown up together, were flexible. Sasuke and Kiba were the next logical option. It had been suggested, of course. Never officially decided upon. After all, times were always changing, and their kids had grown up with such a wide variety of friends in all sorts of prestigious clans that it hardly seemed to be a pressing matter just who they ended up with.

“I was sort of under the impression Sasuke and Naruto would be together.” Tsume noted idly. “They’re so close. I know Minato and Kushina have thought about it.”

“They have,” Mikoto agreed. “But it seems Naruto is in the process of courting the Nara’s son, from what Minato told me when I saw him last. A good match, I think. They even each other out.”

Tsume shrugged her shoulders and heaved a small sigh. “I can see it. Your son has so many suitors though, Mikoto. You could take anyone into your Clan.”

“Oh, don’t start with that nonsense again,” Mikoto was always quite cute when her nostrils flared like that. “The Inuzuka are a very highly regarded Clan. That’s why the Hatake wanted your sister, and her son Kakashi has been quite the reputable ninja all his life. Sasuke may have a lot of suitors but the least Fugaku and I can do is match him with someone he knows well. Sasuke and Kiba grew up together. Those two, along with Naruto, were glued at the hip. I think it’s a perfect match. I’d be absolutely honored, Tsume, to have Kiba marry my son.” This was where she paused, dark eyes widening slightly. “Unless, of course, Kiba already has a suitor?”

Tsume snorted loudly. “Oh, no. No he doesn’t.” She cackled softly. He did, of course, have that small thing with the Hyuga daughter, Hinata, when they were young but that had been a very short lived fling. As far as Tsume knew Kiba had no suitors, nor was he actively looking. The boy would be pleased to spend his whole life with just the dogs, his sister, and his mother. He was a good boy but damn, was he a hard one. 

Tsume looked towards the open door, eyeing the expansive yard outside. Kiba was out there somewhere, no doubt training his ass off with Akamaru. He was a hard working boy. A loyal and dedicated boy, if not a little silly. But he was pushing twenty three now and Tsume knew that a young man at his age could get lonely, and a Clan like the Uchiha would only take interest in him so many times before he was off such a noble market entirely. She took a slow, deep breath, and looked back at Tsume. “If this is an official request, I think we’re a little backwards. Shouldn’t I be the one dressed all nice to ask you and your husband to accept my son under your name?”

“Oh, Tsume, you know how much you hate dressing nice,” Mikoto giggled, the same girly giggle she had since childhood, before her head tilted ever so slightly. “And, actually, I came to ask you to take Sasuke under  _ your _ name.” 

…….

“Kiba, please, it isn’t that bad.” Shino stared down at his best friend, a small smile tugging at his lips. “You’re being a tad ridiculous.”

Kiba, face down in the grass of his own backyard, grunted softly. “I’m not! This is a lot to take in!”

Shino shared an amused look with Hinata before kneeling down, gently running his fingers through Kiba’s hair. “True, but I think you’re looking at this all wrong. This can be a very good thing.”

“Shino’s right.” Hinata offered gently, busy brushing out Akamaru’s fur under the shade of a tree. “It’s better, I think, than marrying someone you aren’t close to. You’ve known Sasuke all your life. I mean, you could be marrying a total stranger. At least this way, it’s someone you know well. The...intimacy part of it might be a little strange but it’s not like you two don’t get along.”

She was right. Sasuke and Kiba, while polar opposites, actually got along quite well. They’d been best friends growing up, always getting into trouble and harassing their older siblings together. There’d been far less time to hang out when they’d been assigned their teams in their childhood and even less time now that they were older, but they’d never had any sort of falling out. It also wasn’t like Kiba wasn’t aware that this was a possibility. He’d known there was talk in the past of this, but he’d never heard any updates, never knew if things changed. They’d gone so long without talking about it that Kiba had totally forgotten. Until yesterday, when his mother came to his room before bed and informed him that Mikoto Uchiha herself had come, dressed in her best clothes, to ask Tsume’s blessing for Sasuke to take the Inuzuka name. And wasn’t  _ that _ just the weirdest part of it all? Kiba wasn’t going to become an Uchiha, Sasuke was going to become an Inuzuka. The very idea of it made Kiba’s head spin.

“It’s still...weird.” Kiba pushed himself up, dusting grass off of his shirt as he looked at his two friends, feeling betrayed by how his face heated up. “It’s one thing to be friends. But we’re going to...have to kiss and...have kids and everything. I mean...I honestly didn’t even think this far ahead for my life.”

“I don’t think many of us do,” Shino sat down across from Kiba, idly running his fingers through the grass. “But life is like that sometimes. Besides, it’s not like you absolutely have to. Part of the whole courting is to accept each other, right? If this thing plays out and you don’t accept him or he doesn’t accept you then it’s off.”

The thought of not being accepted made Kiba’s stomach twist a little bit. He blamed it partially on the father he’d only known as a toddler. The same man that had decided his wife and kids weren’t enough reason to stay. Though he didn’t talk about it out loud very often, Kiba felt silly for having such fears and such a complex about it. The guy was a coward, so screw him!...And yet Kiba hoped, every day, he was enough for the people around him. And now this situation was only going to make it worse. “I guess you’re right. It’s just weird.”

“When do you have to start preparing?” Hinata asked him, finally setting Akamaru’s brush aside and leaning down to kiss the top of the large dog’s head. Akamaru gave a content grumble, tail wagging lazily. 

“Tonight,” Kiba replied with a shrug. “Mom wants to get started as soon as possible since it’s a long process. So I’ll get ready tonight and tomorrow. The day after that is when I go over there.”

“And after that he comes here?” Hinata asked curiously. Each clan had different courting rituals, after all. The Hyuga courting rituals, if marrying into their family, took place entirely on Hyuga land and nowhere else. 

Kiba nodded. “Yeah...and I need to get some things ready for when he does. There’s...things Inuzuka’s do to show they can provide for their mates. There’s a lot to prepare.” Despite their brash nature, the Inuzuka were rather hush-hush about their courting rituals. It came with being such a small Clan, Kiba assumed. The only ones who really knew about it all to the full extent were the Hatake Clan, the Umino, and the Uchiha.

“Well, Hinata and I are both eager to hear how things play out.” Shino decided, grinning softly. “We wish you luck, Kiba.”

Kiba groaned softly, bringing a hand up to rub at his face. “Thanks. I’m gonna need it.”

……

The Uchiha compound was buzzing with life and Sasuke couldn’t blame anyone. His soon to be husband was going to be here any minute and everyone was excited to get a glimpse, to see how the young couple would look together. Though it sounded a little silly to him, the more he thought about it. They’d been friends all their lives. Everyone on the Uchiha compound knew what they looked like together, though he supposed now there was a new weight to it that others were eager to feel. A weight he’d been feeling ever since his mother had told him days ago after returning from the Inuzuka home. 

He was dressed in a new kimono his mother had made days before all this began. It was a lovely shade of navy blue and fit just right. It felt strange to wear it while standing at the entrance to the Uchiha compound but at least he wasn’t the only one. Itachi was beside him, dressed in a black one, the same as their father. Their mother had picked one in a beautiful plum color, her hair done up in a tight bun. They had all walked here from the main house and stood waiting patiently, though Sasuke’s stomach was twisting and churning the whole time.

Marrying someone was one level of stress. Marrying his best friend, though? The anxiety had driven him crazy. It’s not like Kiba was unattractive, of course, or that Sasuke was even opposed to the idea. Because really, how could anyone be opposed to marrying Kiba, the loyal and thoughtful and down right funniest guy one could ever meet? It was just...new. It obliterated the boundaries of friendship entirely and, well, it sort of intimidated him.

“Try not to frown like that when the Inuzuka arrive,” Itachi chuckled softly, nudging him gently with an elbow. “You’ll scare them away.”

Sasuke blinked and scowled softly over at him. “I wasn’t frowning! I was...just thinking.” Thinking far too much.

“Well, maybe don’t do that, either.” Itachi laughed, the sound loud enough to earn a sharp glare from their father. 

“Behave you two.” Fugaku huffed softly. “Tsume won’t hesitate to scold you in front of all your aunts, uncles, and cousins.” Tsume was a parent, after all, and had known the two boys all their lives. She wouldn’t hesitate to put them in their place no matter who the audience was. 

“You don’t have to remind us,” Itachi gave a small roll of his eyes. “She’s always been like that. Scary woman, honestly.” He knew the wrath of Tsume far too well.

Sasuke snorted a little bit but had no time to comment. The chakra presence of the Inuzuka were strong and could be felt even before they could be seen making their way up the path to the Uchiha compound. Tsume and Hana had come with Kiba, along with Kuromaru, The Haimaru Brothers, and Akamaru. The rest of the Clan had stayed back at the Inuzuka compound, no doubt preparing in their own way for when Sasuke would arrive. 

The main difference when it came to the Inuzuka and the Uchiha courting traditions were the attire. Where the Uchiha dressed nicely in their best kimono, the Inuzuka dressed a bit differently. Furs adorned Kiba’s shoulders, beautiful dark wolf furs that had no doubt been Tsume’s when she was young. He wore no Kimono and was in fact bare chested, red paw prints painted on his tanned chest. Akamaru’s paws, no doubt. Red paint adorned his upper arms in thick rings, and instead of the normal hakama on his legs he instead wore pants made of furs as well, the same color as the fur adoring his upper body. As he got closer Sasuke could see red eye paint adorning Kiba’s eyes as well. In all the years Sasuke had known Kiba he’d never seen him...like  _ this _ . It made his heart skip a beat. Kiba looked just like the hunters the Inuzuka were known to be. He looked like some wild creature from the woods, coming to bless the Uchiha compound with his existence. 

How had Sasuke never seen this before?

When Sasuke finally tore his gaze away from Kiba he saw that Hana and Tsume were dressed the same, red paint over their eyes and white furs draped over their shoulders. Like canine goddesses watching over the youngest of their pack.

The Inuzuka stopped before them and Fugaku stepped forward, bowing to Tsume before slowly rising up to meet her gaze. “Tsume, my old friend.”

“Fugaku,” Tsume gave a nod before gently clasping his hand with her own. “I leave my pup in your care.”

“We’re honored to have him,” Fugaku smiled softly, a warm sort of smile that showed that despite all this tradition and seriousness, they were still friends past it all. “He will be well taken care of.”

Tsume returned his smile, just for a moment, and then she turned away from the Uchiha to face Kiba. To face her pup. Sasuke watched her reach over to cradle the back of Kiba’s head, leaning in to nuzzle first one of his cheeks and then the other. Kiba returned the gesture, bowing his head slightly to his mother, and then he was repeating the process with his older sister. Then it was the dogs’ turn to bless his temporary parting, first Kuromaru since he was the oldest. Then the brothers. And then finally Akamaru. Akamaru would not be staying on the Uchiha compound for this part, would wait until Kiba returned and Sasuke had his turn. 

With the blessings all done Kiba turned to the Uchiha once more, bowing his head politely at them all. It was Mikoto, now, who stepped forward and wasted no time in stroking Kiba’s cheek once his head was raised. A simple gesture, yes, but it was an offering on Kiba’s end. Letting someone who wasn’t his mother or sister touch his exposed face. He seemed to preen under the touch, just for a second, and then schooled his expression as soon as Mikoto removed her hand. Fugaku’s part in this welcoming was a bit easier. He reached out to grasp Kiba’s hand in both of his own, bowing his head to him slowly. “Our home is yours. Whatever you need, my family will provide it.”

It was...polite, above all else. A quick promise that they would care for Kiba however he needed. A promise that no matter what, the Uchiha took care of what was theirs.

Itachi had no real part in this aside from being there and showing that he was supportive of this choice. Still, he offered a small smile and grasped Kiba’s hand as well, murmuring his welcome and being sure to remind Kiba that he could come to him should he need anything. 

Sasuke’s roll was...a little more complicated. The normal Uchiha tradition was for the groom to take the lead from here on out. He was to be by Kiba’s side for almost everything. He was to introduce Kiba to his aunts, uncles, and cousins. He was to show Kiba to the main house, alone, and show him to the room that had been cleaned and made ready for him. This didn’t sound complicated, but it clashed with how they knew the Inuzuka did things. The Uchiha were all about direct action, about proving their worth and ability to provide out right. The Inuzuka were more patient with such things, had small, unspoken rules that had to be abided by. Sasuke would experience it all when it was his turn, he knew.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kiba’s gaze turned to him. Sasuke bowed his head and offered a small smile, stepping to the side to gesture inside the compound. “Allow me to escort you to our home, Kiba.”

Kiba nodded, a gesture that looked a little stiff for a second. “Of course.”

They were walking side by side in less than a moment and Sasuke felt the weight of his family’s gaze all around them. Not just his parents and brother but also the aunts, uncles, and cousins all lingering about. It really was strange. Kiba knew all of them already. Had grown up being scolded by half of them. And yet now everything was different and their gazes were curious and eager. Sasuke would have to introduce Kiba to them as his soon-to-be regardless. It was all so new and strange. His stomach was starting to churn again.

“So is this weird to you, too?” Kiba’s voice broke him out of his anxious thoughts. Sasuke looked over at him, relaxing at the sight of Kiba’s familiar, sideways smile. 

“...Yeah, just a little.” Sasuke admitted with a chuckle, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m not used to being so formal with you. I mean, logically I don’t think we’re even supposed to be having this conversation.”

Kiba chuckled too, looking away from Sasuke and nodding a bit. “Yeah…” He breathed, sounding at a loss for words for a second. “You look nice, though. That color suits you…”

Though the words made Sasuke’s face heat up just slightly he couldn’t stop from snorting. “Me? Have you seen yourself? You look...more than nice.” Ah, now his blush was deepening.

Luckily, when he glanced at Kiba, he could see the other was blushing as well. He watched Kiba smile slightly, lip caught between his teeth for a second. “Thanks.” He murmured, voice soft. It was cute, really. Soft wasn’t a word Sasuke often associated with him.

When they reached the main house Sasuke held the door open for Kiba and then he led him down the many halls until they reached the room Kiba would be using. It was at the end of the same hall Sasuke’s parents’ room was located, a small show of comfortability to allow a “stranger” to sleep so close to the Clan head. Sasuke had spent the entire previous day cleaning the room and preparing it; making the bed, dusting shelves and dressers, even fixing that one floorboard that creaked whenever it was stepped on. The room would smell like Sasuke, a special touch Sasuke had decided would help with this particular visitor. The Inuzuka were reliant on their noses, after all, and Sasuke’s scent would help Kiba familiarize himself with how close they would be. At least, that was the thought behind it. 

Kiba had brought nothing with him. All clothes he would wear would be from here, would have the Uchiha crest on it to show that Kiba was, at least for now, one of them. There was a yukata already set aside for him, one in a shade of dark green that Sasuke had thought would look good on Kiba. Sasuke said a quick goodbye to him, at least for now, and then left him there in the room to clean up, to change, and then join them later. Sasuke had no time to linger and consider if Kiba would like the yukata color, or to wonder if his scent was too much. There were things to do and he had to get started.

The kitchen was where he was going to spend the most of his day. It was tradition to participate in making the first dinner one’s intended would eat on their land. His mother came to help him after a while, and he had to rely on information passed from his brother or father whenever they swung by to find out what Kiba was doing, or if he had even left his room. Itachi had, at one point, informed him that Kiba had gone with their father to the garden. That was...a good sign. Kiba had always been intimidated by Fugaku, despite having known him all his life. Now he was willingly spending time with him alone and that was a step in the right direction. It showed he, too, was putting effort into this courting just as Sasuke was. 

When dinner was served, hours later, Sasuke was the one to set the table for everyone. It felt strange to have Kiba’s eyes watching him so closely. For some reason, he had been under the impression that maybe Kiba wouldn’t take this quite as seriously. Why would he? He could back out if he really wanted to, and yet here he was, watching Sasuke like he appreciated his efforts. Like he was serious about getting married. It made Sasuke’s stomach churn all over again. Kiba had never made him feel this...unsettled. But he was sort of glad. If he had to marry anyone, Kiba would be his best pick. He was loyal and strong, was funny and playful, and he knew Sasuke better than anyone else...except for Naruto, of course. 

Sasuke sat across from Kiba while they ate, watching them closely as they all chatted away. Idle chatter was allowed, thank the Gods, and Mikoto wasted no time in chatting away with Kiba about everything and anything. It almost felt like a normal dinner with a friend, if it weren’t for the fancy clothes. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so intimidating after all.

Kiba would sleep alone in the room he was given. They were not to share a room until they were married, now, no matter the circumstance. When Kiba retired for bed Sasuke was finally able to change, finding an old shirt and shorts to sleep in. He had collapsed on his bed with a small sigh, only to groan softly at the knock on his door. “Come in.”

It was his father who walked in and Sasuke blinked in surprise, forcing himself to sit up. Fugaku sat on the foot of Sasuke’s bed, offering a slight smile at his youngest son. “You did well today.”

Sasuke scoffed softly, shrugging his shoulders a little bit. “Thanks. This is...a lot.”

“It is,” Fugaku agreed with a thoughtful him, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re doing well so far, though. Better than when I did all this when I married your mother. I could barely keep my cool.” He laughed softly and then his smile softened again as he watched his son. “The most important part is in two weeks.”

Two weeks. Kiba would stay for two weeks and at the end of the second week Sasuke would decide if he accepted him. He’d watch him over the next two weeks, would provide for him and make him feel as at home as he could. Then he would decide, after all his watching and learning, if he wanted to continue this. If he wanted to offer himself up to one of his best friends. If he decided he would, then he would stay two weeks at the Inuzuka compound, and it would be Kiba’s turn to decide.

Sasuke took a slow, deep breath. “...I’m nervous.” He admitted softly. “I’ve known him all my life and yet I...feel like he’s some stranger I have to impress.”

“Well, I know telling you not to worry won’t help,” Fugaku murmured softly. “But have confidence in yourself, above all else.”

Easier said than done, of course. But Sasuke put his all into everything he did. This would be no different. 

…..

Two weeks had never felt longer in Sasuke’s entire life. Though if he were to be perfectly honest not much felt different in the way he and Kiba interacted. The Uchiha tradition meant they spent most of their time together, mostly with other family members. Sasuke had gone around introducing Kiba to his aunties and uncles first, all of which welcomed Kiba with open arms. Kiba helped aunties clean. He helped uncles repair houses or training equipment. That was the easy part, really. The older generation was more lenient when it came to these things. It was the cousins, both their age and younger, that would really test this courtship. 

The cousins came second, after all the aunties and uncles had their fill of Kiba’s loud, playful presence. Sasuke first introduced him to the cousins their age, the ones who would judge but not quite as hard. They all knew the point of this. They all knew Kiba would be taking Sasuke’s hand if this all played out. It was their job to be firmer, watch a little more closely. If Kiba knew, or at least noticed their more watchful gazes, he said nothing about it. He was more than happy to help them when they needed it; sewing up holes in torn clothing, cleaning up training grounds, respectfully answering any questions they had for him regardless of how ridiculous or obscure the question may be. Sasuke was sort of thankful that Kiba knew them all already anyways. It probably helped him feel at ease whereas a stranger would have surely felt intimidated by so many Uchiha probing them about their likes and dislikes over and over again.

Though it wasn’t these cousins’ opinions Sasuke cared about the most. It was the little ones’ opinions he was eager to get. Kids were often the best judges of character and they had no idea what was going on, had no clue that Kiba was to become a family member in time. It wouldn’t affect how they interacted with them. The genin-age cousins all knew Kiba already, so there was no harm in skipping over them. The younger kids seemed to take Kiba in stride. Some of them knew him well already, others only slightly knew him. They all seemed content to chatter with him, or climb all over him like he was a tree. Kiba didn’t seem to mind. He was, after all, a giant child himself most of the time. He took to helping them with their training, helping improve their aim with kunai or giving them helpful hints on how to be stealthy. It made Sasuke happy to watch Kiba look so at home training the younger cousins, their approval evident in their excited and curious grins. 

Though the icing on the cake had to be when Sasuke watched Kiba interact with his youngest cousin, two year old Akari. Kiba hadn’t known Sasuke was watching, thinking he was still in his aunties kitchen, so Sasuke lingered in the doorway, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Kiba seemed to be a natural with toddlers and...well, that surprised Sasuke more than anything else. Akari was known to be a rather temperamental child but she seemed at peace with Kiba, absolutely enamoured with Kiba’s very being. Kiba seemed at ease too, smile soft and voice gentle as he cooed to the child in his arms. “Sweet girl,” He murmured, chuckling softly as Akari reached to poke at the markings on his cheeks. “You’re so tiny, but so curious already. Don’t lose that trait; it’s the best one to have.” And, if watching Kiba interact with a child while wearing the Uchiha crest on his back made Sasuke feel all tingly inside, he said nothing about it aloud. 

For all the time Kiba spent with the cousins and extended family, he also spent a lot of time with Sasuke’s parents and brother. He had tea in the early morning with Fugaku in the garden, talking about things Sasuke didn’t ask about. He helped Mikoto in the kitchen, or helped her tend to the garden in the afternoons. Quite a few days passed with Sasuke spotting Kiba out in the garden, shirtless and dusted in dirt as he helped Mikoto pull weeds in the spring sun. It always caught him by surprise without fail. 

Kiba spent time with Itachi, too. They trained together here and there. They went shopping for groceries a couple of times. The most important part, though, was when Itachi took Kiba to his own room to talk with him. Sasuke didn’t know what was said exactly, only that it was about him, and about their possible marriage. It wasn’t an intimidating sort of talk. Nothing like that. It was an acceptance. It was Itachi’s role, as eldest and future heir, to make the final judgement.

It was the last day of the two week stretch when Kiba was excused to go play with the cousins when Sasuke found himself sitting with his parents and brother. It was late in the morning, sunlight streaming in through an open window.

Mikoto fixed Sasuke with a small smile, hands resting in her lap. “So, Sasuke. Your aunties, uncles, and cousins have very much enjoyed Kiba’s time here. He’s been very helpful, they say.”

Sasuke found himself smiling a little bit as he sipped his tea slowly. “So they approve?”

“We already knew they would,” Itachi drawled, rolling his eyes a little bit. “But tradition and all that…”

Fugaku shot Itachi a small frown. “As heir, you do have to have some sort of respect for tradition, you know.” He chided gently, but his gaze quickly returned to Sasuke once more. “But yes, they approve. As do we. The rest is up to you, Sasuke. Tonight you will take the last step and, depending on how he responds, you will go with him back to the Inuzuka compound tomorrow.”

An intimidating thought, really. Sasuke wasn’t sure how to reply to that so he didn’t. He excused himself and went to his own room, feeling his heart racing a million miles a minute. He changed into the Kimono from the first day Kiba arrived again, the material feeling heavy on his shoulders. His mother came to his room a little while later and Sasuke sat still as she did the final touches; midnight blue eye makeup, and his hair brushed out and falling to his shoulders, free of its usual style. This effort showed Sasuke wanted Kiba to know he put thought into how he wanted to approach him. Overall, it showed that he was taking Kiba’s opinion into consideration and was making himself look nice for him. One’s outward appearance was a personal part of their personality and preference. This showed Kiba that Sasuke was pushing aside his usual comfort to look good for Kiba, even if it was fleeting. It was an old fashioned tradition, he’d admit, but it was still just as important as everything else. 

When it was done Mikoto left and Sasuke waited until his parents and brother were in their rooms for the night before making his move. The walk across the house to Kiba’s room felt like an eternity. His legs felt like stone as he approached the door and he paused, taking a deep breath, and knocked on the door. He didn’t wait for a reply and slowly sank down to his knees, hands in his lap. The door swung open and Sasuke met Kiba’s startled gaze. Kiba stared down at him for a second, no doubt taken by surprise. “Sasuke?”

Sasuke took a breath to calm himself for a second. “It’s the last night you’ll be here. Uchiha tradition calls for us to come to our intended and do as I’m doing now.” He held a hand out to Kiba. “May I take your hand?”

Kiba gave a small nod and gently placed his hand in Sasuke’s, watching him closely. 

Sasuke smiled, just slightly, and continued, “I’ve accepted you.” He murmured, pressing his lips to the top of Kiba’s hand in a gentle, fleeting kiss. “This is your chance to turn me down before we continue. Tomorrow, if you accept, I will go with you to your home and we will continue.” Another kiss to the top of Kiba’s hand, followed by Sasuke lowering his head so that his forehead pressed against Kiba’s knuckles gently. “I wish to continue this courting. If you do not, say so now.”

It wasn’t as serious as it sounded, Sasuke was sure. Even if Kiba wanted to go through with this he could still choose to decline later, after Sasuke spent time with the Inuzuka Clan. Hell, Sasuke could decline too when Kiba offered him the chance as well. Yet the speech felt heavy, in a way, a promise that Sasuke wanted to take this as seriously as possible. 

There was a pause in which Sasuke thought Kiba would decline after all, too weirded out by how different all of this was. “...You put makeup on for me?”

Sasuke blinked once, twice, and then a third time before he looked up at his best friend with a small scowl. “It’s  _ tradition _ . Changing from your usual, comfortable looks to show you’re serious.”

“Cute tradition,” Kiba mumbled, pulling his hand gently away from Sasuke’s so that he could run his claw-tipped fingers through Sasuke’s hair. “Your hair is down, too...you’re really serious?”

“As serious as I’ve ever been.” Sasuke made no move to smack Kiba’s hand away like he would with anyone else. “I’ll ask again; do you want to continue this, Kiba?”

Kiba’s hand dropped to his side and he took a deep breath. “Yes.”

  
  


…..

The walk back home felt different than it usually did for Kiba. He was dressed in his furs again and Sasuke was by his side, dressed in that same navy blue kimono. His mother had redone the eye make up on him once more, something that made Kiba’s gut do something funny. The two weeks spent at the Uchiha compound had been...different. Kiba had felt so strange, remeeting all the people he already knew, only to have them watch every movement he made. And yet it felt...nice, melding into Uchiha life. Feeling like he had always belonged there. Their courting traditions were very different from the Inuzuka. For starters, he and Sasuke had spent a lot of time together during the two weeks. Uchiha courting was all about coming together, experience life side by side as you become familiar with one another. It was about the Uchiha bowing down and letting their intended into their private life and their private selves.

Inuzuka’s were different. Kiba would have limited contact with Sasuke once they started. This was all about the pack accepting Sasuke. If Sasuke couldn’t meld into the pack, couldn’t gain the acceptance of the Tsume, who was the current alpha, and Hana, the future alpha, he wouldn’t be permitted to continue with the courting. 

Kiba glanced at Sasuke, seeing him biting his lip in a rare, anxious habit he had at times. “Hey, don’t look so freaked out.”

“Can’t help it,” Sasuke snorted, looking back at him. “I still can’t really believe we’re doing this.”

Neither could Kiba, really. He’d expected one of them to back out by now. But spending all that time with Sasuke only served to prove that Kiba liked it. That Kiba liked having Sasuke by his side. Sasuke had been considerate of all his needs. His scent had been all over the room Kiba stayed in to comfort him. He had made sure Kiba was taken care of, was fed and clothed and warm. He proved he could provide for him and for some reason, that seemed to make Kiba’s heart melt in a way he’d never expected. 

Now it was Kiba’s turn to try. There were things he had gotten ready before they started this. There were things his mom had to get ready, as the current alpha. There were small rituals to be done bit by bit and they had to be done correctly for the pack to accept him. This was less about Sasuke impressing the whole family and more about Sasuke impressing Tsume, Hana, and their dogs. Oh, and Akamaru, of course. Not even Akamaru would go easy for this.

When they arrived at the Inuzuka compound they were greeted by Tsume and Hana, the dogs nowhere to be seen. Tsume embraced Kiba instantly, nuzzling both of his cheeks before passing him to Hana to do the same. “Welcome home.” His sister gushed softly.

“Good to be back,” Kiba murmured to her before he looked back towards Sasuke who was waiting patiently. 

Tsume made the first move, approaching Sasuke and looking him up and down. All part of the tradition, he knew. His mom, despite what many may think, stuck closely to traditions. She was the alpha, after all, and it was her duty to uphold the Inuzuka ways. She wouldn’t slack on any of it just because she’s known Sasuke all his life. 

“Come with me, Sasuke.” She ordered firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

Sasuke shot Kiba one last look as he was led off and, when he was sure they were out of ear shot, Kiba sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Jeeze, compared to how the Uchiha do this stuff, our ways are gonna seem so tiresome to him…”

Hana laughed loudly, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “If he can’t handle it, he leaves. Simple as that.” She shrugged. “But he knew what he was getting into. Mikoto and Fugaku know our ways, I’m sure they filled him in at least a little.”

Still, Kiba felt on edge. He wouldn’t see much of Sasuke. Sasuke would be sleeping in a room across the house, away from Kiba, his sister, and from Tsume. He’d be put to work. Not that Kiba wouldn’t be busy, of course. There were things he would have to do that went hand in hand with the tasks Sasuke would be assigned. And he had to start as soon as possible. He shrugged Hana’s arm off of him and sighed. “I have to go hunt. I’ll be back soon.”

Hana nodded, pressing her forehead to his for a quick second. “Happy hunting.” She told him, and then he was hurrying off. 

Hunting for that night's dinner was the first task he had to do. He had to show he could provide for his mate. He had to skin the animal and cut it up into servings, not just for him and his direct family, but for the small handful of cousins and such that also lived in the compound. Truth be told his hunting skills were a little rusty. It took a few hours for him to make a kill and when he trudged out of the woods behind the compound, a large and fat stag draped over his shoulders, it was nearing high noon. 

Sasuke was in the center of their yard and he had changed clothes. Instead of his navy kimono he now wore an outfit that actually belonged to Kiba. One of Kiba’s well worn shirts, dark green in color, and one of Kiba’s nicer pairs of pants. Tsume had made him change, most likely, a way to get his scent to mingle with theirs easier. To make him smell like he wasn’t just a visitor. The eye makeup had been wiped clean, as well, which disappointed Kiba only a little. His dark eyes were watching Kiba, looking him up and down as Kiba stopped before him. This would be one of the very few times he would see Kiba for a little while, after all. Might as well get his fill. 

Kiba knelt down and set the stag at Sasuke’s feet, looking up at him. He said nothing and waited, praying Mikoto or Fugaku had told Sasuke about this. This first kill was important and there was a specific way Sasuke had to acknowledge it, to take notice of it’s meaning. Sasuke slowly knelt down on the other side of the stag and looked down at it for a second. The wound that had killed it was facing up towards them, still bleeding. Not heavily but steadily enough for what they needed. Kiba watched with fainted breath as Sasuke, clean and proper Sasuke, pressed a finger to the bleeding wound, coating it in the creature’s blood before raising his hand to Kiba’s face. He said nothing, dragging his blood covered finger across Kiba’s forehead, making an arch with the blood.

Acknowledgment. Acceptance. Marking his mate, thanks for the kill that would provide for them. Thank the Gods, he knew what to do. Kiba felt himself grin, fangs bared in a way that made Sasuke’s eyes widen a little bit. “Does it please you?”

“It does.” Sasuke murmured, not breaking eye contact from him. “You do.”

Tsume huffed out a laugh from behind them and Sasuke blushed hard, glancing away. Kiba fought down another smile as he hoisted the stag back over his shoulders, muscles aching a bit, and then he was off again, moving to a different part of the yard where he could continue. Tsume ushered Sasuke inside, no doubt reminding him that just because Kiba was doing the hard part didn’t mean they didn’t all still have work to do as well. 

Kiba was covered in blood up to his elbows by the time Sasuke came back out to him, a large bowl in his hands. He stopped to stare at Kiba, looking like he wanted to say something, but knowing that their interactions were limited right now. It had to be this way. Limited until the Alpha and future Alpha were satisfied. Kiba sat back, watching Sasuke collect the meat he had cut up. He would help Tsume prepare dinner for them, and then help deliver the meat to the extended family around the compound. They locked eyes for a second and, despite everything, Kiba offered another fang filled grin. Sasuke’s eyes widened a little and he huffed a little. “You can’t just do that.”

“Do what?”

“Smile at me like that when I’m not allowed to talk to you.”

Kiba blinked in surprise before snickered softly, leaning back against a tree trunk. “Sorry, can’t help it. I’m thrilled you’re taking this all in stride.”

Sasuke scoffed again, resting the large, and no doubt heavy, bowl of meat against his hip. “I told you, I’m taking this seriously.” He glanced back towards the house for a moment and then looked towards Kiba again. “...I know we aren’t supposed to talk about us before this is over-”

“Sasuke-”

“-But I’m happy we’re doing it.” And with that, Sasuke was heading back to the house. He left Kiba behind to stare after him in surprise, face heating up.

He let out a slow breath and cleared his throat to himself, pausing to look up at the afternoon sky. Maybe he should have considered Sasuke to be more than a friend a long time ago. He didn’t expect them to both fall so hard into this, to put so much effort into something that they would have scoffed at four months ago. 

He was happy too.

…..

It didn’t take much for the extended family to approve of Sasuke. A couple of days playing with the little kids and helping tend to the dog kennels with aunties and uncles were enough to gain their favor. Sasuke spent most of his time, at first, with Hana after that first day. Hana made use of him right away, having him help clean her clinic and help care for the animals there. Sasuke had always been more of a cat person, they knew, but he’d spent most of his life around Inuzuka hounds. They were different from other dogs and Sasuke respected them greatly, even had a great interest in how they were trained. So he didn’t mind helping Hana. He didn’t mind learning the proper way to trim dog nails and he didn’t mind taking the dogs for walks when they needed it. 

What surprised Kiba the most was  _ Sasuke _ teaching  _ Hana _ a thing or two. It was no secret in their family that Hana was not skilled in the home making department. She could barely patch up clothes to save her life and her cooking was...well, it was alright. Kiba was almost startled to see Hana and Sasuke up late one night, Sasuke teaching Hana how to mend tears in her training gear. That was followed by Kiba peeking into the kitchen the next morning only to see Sasuke helping Hana cook, showing her what she usually did wrong and how to fix it. The most startling part about it all was that Hana was  _ listening _ . Hana wasn’t as abrasive as their mother, sure, but she still didn’t take being told she was wrong very well. Kiba was pleasantly surprised. 

That being said, it was no surprise that Hana caved first. Kiba had been there when it happened, helping with the dishes when he heard Sasuke and Hana bickering with each other at the table behind him.

“No, no, your stitch is all wrong.” Sasuke chided. The sound of a hand being slapped, followed by Sasuke’s offended huff, told Kiba that he must have reached across the table to try and stop her. “Hana!”

“Shh! It looks just fine.” Hana sounded like she was pouting a little bit. “It’s just a little off.”

“Hana, that’s gonna rip all over again.” Sasuke offered. Kiba could just imagine the annoyed look on his face. Nose crinkled, lips turned into a scowl. “Let me fix it.”

“Bite me.” Hana scoffed back.

What surprised Kiba was Hana’s yelp of surprise. Kiba whirled around to see Hana holding her hand, which she must have swatted at Sasuke, and he saw his sister’s bewildered expression. “You  _ actually _ bit me!”

“Don’t swat at me, then.” Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms. “I’ll bit you again if I have to, damn it.” 

It sounded so unlike Sasuke that Kiba was stunned into silence. Hana, though, burst into laughter. She moved around the table, then, and Kiba watched her lean in and nuzzle first one of Sasuke’s cheeks, and then the other. Then, to his utter surprise, Hana allowed Sasuke to do the same, still giggling softly. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Sasuke. But do  _ not _ bite me again.”

The cheek nuzzling had Kiba’s heart racing and he quickly turned back to the sink, grinning softly. Hana had  _ scented _ him. Hana approved and welcomed him. Her dogs, of course, took a few more hours to come around but when Sasuke finally retired to bed, all three dogs followed him. They would sleep in his room all night, no doubt, and be there until he woke and let them out. It was their show of acceptance, being so close to him without their master. 

Tsume took a few more days. Her approach with Sasuke was a bit firmer than Hana’s. She put him to work, having him spar with her and making him clean the training grounds where they trained the nin-hounds. He didn’t utter a single argument, of course, but he did start bickering with Tsume here and there. That, contrary to popular belief, was a good sign. Tsume didn’t like people who rolled right over and did what they were told. Sasuke was able to snip here and there at her and she appreciated it. Kiba could tell.

The real test was when Tsume took Sasuke hunting with her. Kiba wasn’t allowed to go on this initiation hunt. It was the Alpha’s job to guide one’s first hunt, but Kiba did spend a good chunk of that day anxious out of his mind.

“He’ll be fine, Kiba.” Hana murmured, laying in the grass beside her brother. “He is a ninja, you know. It’s not like he’s in any danger.”

“Still,” Kiba groaned, pressing his face into Akamaru’s fur. “I don’t even know how he’s feeling about all this. We have limited contact! What if he’s anxious or he’s sick of this?”

“Well, for starters I don’t think you need to worry.” Hana sat up a little bit, propped up on her elbows as she eyed her brother. “He seems to really like being here and he’s doing a great job. He’s serious about you, I think. And mom even told him he could back out right now if he didn’t want to do the hunt. But he didn’t want to back out.”

Kiba lifted his head and looked towards his sister, sighing. “Did you do all this with Iruka?”

“More or less.” She admitted. “I didn’t have to do the part where I go to his family. But he did the hunt with mom, too, and he came back fine. Mom won’t let anything happen to him. If there’s danger she’ll protect him. But, he can also protect himself. He’s a very skilled ninja. You know this. But it’s cute that you’re worried about your mate.”

Kiba blushed hard. “He isn’t my mate yet!” He insisted.

“Right, right,” She nodded with a tiny chuckle, falling back down into the grass. “Do you have everything ready? For the last day, I mean.”

Kiba nodded to himself, laying his head on Akamaru once again. “Yeah…” He murmured. 

The big, grand part of it all was the embarrassing part, really. Kiba had gotten started before he had stayed at the Uchiha’s place. He’d dug out his father’s furs, dusty and dirty from years without use and he had cleaned them by hand all night. He’d scrubbed them until they looked brand new and now they were waiting in another house on the Inuzuka land. A house that would be theirs, if Sasuke agreed. On the last day Kiba would present the furs and home to Sasuke. And then Kiba would mark him, if Sasuke allowed it, and Sasuke would mark him back. Only if he accepted, of course, which Kiba hoped he still would. 

Tsume and Sasuke didn’t return until late in the afternoon. Sasuke’s face was smeared with dirt and blood, and the sight of faded red staining Sasuke’s pale skin made something primal inside of Kiba rumble. The first hunt was more for the pack than for Kiba, though, so Kiba aided his sister in fetching the aunties, uncles, and cousins. Even Iruka was present this time, well aware of the importance of a first hunt and looking more than eager to be supportive of Sasuke’s. 

Sasuke presented his first kill to the clan, a large boar that Tsume had to help him carry. The sight of the creature alone made Kiba smile fondly. Leave it to Sasuke to show off, even with this. A stag would have been acceptable but leave it to Sasuke to go all out. And all because he was dedicated to courting Kiba correctly. Kiba felt flattered, really, and extremely embarrassed. 

Tsume was the one who approached Sasuke when everyone was gathered and had their fill of marveling at Sasuke’s kill. She reached out to cradle the back of Sasuke’s head, pulling him closer so that she could nuzzle his cheeks. First one, then the other. A silence fell over the Clan for the briefest moment, a collective moment of awe. The Alpha had scented her pup’s suitor. The alpha had accepted him. Sasuke looked bewildered at the realization, dark eyes wide for a split second before he grinned softly. And by the Gods, if it wasn’t the softest, most beautiful smile Kiba had ever seen on the other’s face. 

It was Kiba who skinned and dispersed the meat to the Clan members. Another show that he was useful, that he was smart, and that he knew that providing for the pack was most important. But he gave Sasuke his share himself, bowing his head low and holding the plate of meat up high. A show of submission, just for a moment, in front of the whole clan. In front of the Alpha. A show that Kiba trusted him. He hadn’t scented him, not yet, but this was a step in the right direction. Sasuke took the meat offered to him and Kiba was quick to retreat, moving to help his mother and sister start the bonfire. 

Bonfires for his Clan were not rare. They did them for most birthdays, for births, and for courtships. They were fun and they were a time for family. Everyone gathered around, cooking their meat on the big flames. The kids and pups ran around, wrestling and playing while some of the older dogs kept watch. Kiba stuck close to his mother, wanting desperately to go to Sasuke. But Sasuke seemed content, making conversation with a couple of cousins a little younger than he was. And when Kuromaru walked over to him, only to lay down and lay his head in Sauske’s lap, Kiba couldn’t stop from grinning at Sasuke’s absolutely enamoured expression.

“Looks like Kuromaru accepts him.” Tsume murmured, arms crossed over her chest. 

Kiba hummed softly, adoring the way Sasuke seemed to glow in the setting sun. One of Sasuke’s hands was gently stroking Kuromaru’s head while his other was moving around animatedly as he spoke about...whatever it was he was chatting with the cousins about. “I do, too.”

Tsume barked out a laugh, jabbing him roughly with her elbow. “You don’t tell me that, kid. You tell  _ him _ that.”

…..

The last day was handled differently for the Inuzuka than with the Uchiha. Where the Uchiha waited until night the Inuzuka started in the day.  _ Early _ . Kiba woke at dawn, giving Akamaru the okay to go to Sasuke when he woke. Akamaru’s acceptance was a given, but it still had to be given. Then Akamaru was to lead Sasuke here, to the house that had been cleared out for them when this all started. It wasn’t far from the main house, but it was far enough that they would have privacy. Kiba spent all morning cleaning it out. Furniture had been brought in by the Clan while he was away. They could change it or get new furniture whenever they wanted after, of course. For now he busied himself with cleaning. Sasuke’s navy blue kimono had been brought the first day he arrived, laid out so that his scent could settle in the house. Sasuke wouldn’t be able to smell it, of course, but it was the meaning behind it. A mingling of scents. Kiba had his own yukata that he had worn at the Uchiha compound here as well. The scents smelled perfect together and he knew he’d be embarrassed to say that to Sasuke later. 

His father’s furs sat in the entryway, along with a bowl of red paint. These were the most important parts. Just looking at them made his palms sweaty. 

It was mid morning when he heard Akamaru’s warning bark outside the house. Kiba gathered the furs in his arms and grabbed the paint, taking a deep breath before he stepped outside. Sasuke had followed Akamaru alright, and was dressed in another one of Kiba’s shirts and shorts. Akamaru gave a sloppy lick to Sasuke’s cheek before rushing to Kiba, waiting until Kiba set the paint down before excitedly licking at his face. Kiba laughed quietly, pressing a kiss to the dog’s big nose before gently pushing him away. “Go sit down, boy. You know what comes next.”

Bless his heart, Akamaru trotted over to lay down a few yards away, giving them space while still being able to watch. Kiba looked back to Sasuke, taking him in for a second. “Come closer, if you want.”

Sasuke didn’t hesitate, striding closer until they were barely a foot apart. Kiba would have chuckled had his emotions not been all over the place. Setting the furs down for just a second Kiba then removed his shirt, amused by Sasuke’s surprised expression. He gave a small smile and gestured towards Sasuke’s own shirt. “You too. If you accept me and my pack then...this is it. We-”

“Mark each other,” Sasuke cut in gently, his smile soft. Maybe even a bit excited. He glanced at the paint bowl at Kiba’s feet for a moment. “With that, right?” He asked, already pulling his shirt off. 

Kiba cracked another smile. “Yeah…” He breathed as he carefully picked it up. He swallowed a lump in his throat, biting his lip. “...Do you accept me, Sasuke? Do you accept my pack?”

“I do.” Sasuke replied, stepping just a little closer. “I always have.”

Kiba let out a small, surprised laugh. “Gods…” He nodded and placed a hand in the paint, coating his palm and fingers carefully, before he nodded again. “Then...with this, I mark you as my mate.” He breathed. He set the bowl back down so he could then coat the other and and slowly, so slowly, he pressed his paint covered hands to Sasuke’s chest, one over his heart and one on the other side of his chest. 

He felt Sasuke’s heart skip a beat and saw him breathe in deeply. He dared to look at his face, feeling his own heart stutter at the blush on the other’s face, at the way Sasuke’s lips trembled. Kiba was slow to pull his hands back and he waited, silently watching Sasuke. Thank the Gods Sasuke caught on quickly. He knelt down to press his own hands into the paint and when his hands pressed to Kiba’s chest, a mirror image of the marks Kiba had given him, Kiba let out a whine that he didn’t even know he had been holding back. Sasuke’s expression turned slightly smug as he murmured, “With this I mark you as my mate.”

Kiba wanted to pull the other’s hands back the moment they left. But there would be time for touching later. Once they went back to the main house and told Tsume it was complete. So Kiba forced himself to fight back his needs and picked up his father’s furs once more, carefully draping them around Sasuke’s shoulders. “With this I mark you as a member of our pack. The alpha has accepted you as pack and I have accepted you as my mate. We will be one, together for as long as our hearts may desire.” He paused for a moment to admire the furs’ color against Sasuke’s skin. “And as your mate I will make you happy, will provide for you, and will cherish you.”

Sasuke didn’t have to reply to that. It was an Inuzuka vow, one needed to complete the courting. That didn’t stop Sasuke from wrapping his arms around Kiba’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing the life out of him. Kiba let it happen, melted into the kiss as if it was his lifeline. Gods, how long had they both been dying to do this? To touch at least a little? It felt like bliss and Sasuke pulled away to grin softly at him. “Mate has an interesting tone to it.”

Kiba scoffed softly, taking a moment to nuzzle each of Sasuke’s cheeks. He had scented him and it finally calmed the primal, desperate part of him. “Well, get used to it.”

Sasuke chuckled softly and looked towards the house behind them, one hand still placed possessively on Kiba’s hip. “This will be our home, then?”

“Mhm,” Kiba mumbled, pressing his face to Sasuke’s neck, as if he couldn’t get enough of him. “Where we’ll live, raise kids and pups…”

Sasuke let him keep his face there and Kiba let out a content grumble as he felt Sasuke’s fingers gently carding through his hair. Sasuke’s voice was warm, a type of warmth he reserved only for Kiba. “I can’t wait, then.” 

Kiba couldn’t either. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on[My Tumblr](https://my-tatteredwingsof-freedom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
